The purpose of this research is to delineate the major actions of androgens particularly testosterone and dihydrotestosterone in males and females throughout life, as well as to evaluate the effect of androgens on sexual behavior and cognitive function and to evaluate the role of dihydrotestosterone on sebum production in humans.